Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) and VOCALOID - Chatrooms
by LoverofVocaloid36
Summary: Oh dear. What happens when the Black Butler characters learn about the iPhone and Windows 8 and the internet? S***. Gets. Down. WARNING: OC'S INCLUDED. Oh wow. I had to re-upload this because the other one didn't followw the guidelines for fanfiction. Soz about that. THIS DOES HAVE A PLOT, OKAY! Rated T for language.
1. The Awesome Beginning

**OKAY, THEN! Well, I have some things to say. Firstly, Raven Knight, Len Benzene, Kimoko James and Alice White are my own OC's, but there IS another person from an anime called Raven Knight. Kimoko James and Alice White are from… somewhere, so DON'T GET IT MIXED UP! All fan pairings are fan-made (you don't say?)**

**Extra note: I had to delete this before 'cause it violated the Guidelines or FanFiction. Trust me, this DOES have a plot, especially in Chapter 2.**

**I DON'T OWN BLACK BUTLER. OR ANYTHING ELSE APART FROM MY OC'S.**

* * *

**Black Butler: Chatrooms**

**Raven giggled as she began typing, Alice sitting right next to her, not saying a word.**

* * *

_**Raven Knight**__**, **__**Kimoko James **__**and **__**Alice White **__**entered the room!**_

_**Raven Knight**__**:**_** So… Kimoko-chan, have you been doing anything lately? Like with **_**Sebby**_**?**

_**Kimoko James:**_**Not really, no. What about you, Alice? AND STOP CALLING SEBASTIAN SEBBY, RAVEN!**

_**Raven Knight:**_** NEVER!**

_**Alice White:**_** Nah, not much. Say, Raven, been doing anything with Ciel lately? (wink)**

_**Raven Knight:**_**NO, Alice. Stop getting your hopes up. He's busy doing work.**

_**Kimoko James:**_** You need to REALLY keep your fangirl side hidden. There's a reason why Ciel hides from you whenever he sees you.**

_**Alice White:**_** BUT HE'S SO KAWAII! I just wanna pinch his cheeks (T_T)**

* * *

**Raven sighed. She turned to Alice. **

"**Stop your fangirling…" She ordered, but Alice just stuck her tongue out at her.**

* * *

_**Alice White:**_** Also, have any of you seen Grell anywhere?**

_**Raven Knight:**_** Grell? Oh my GOD, that guy has some SERIOUS issues. It's a good thing Will took his death scythe off of him, 'cause he tried to reap me last week…**

_**Kimoko James:**_** Grell isn't that bad.**

_**Raven Knight:**_** Oh trust me, he is. I'll even ask your boyfriend about it. (Shouts out) OH **_**SEBBY**_**! WHERE ARE YOU, WE NEED YOU HERE!**

* * *

**Sebastian came out of the kitchen (in which he was dealing with Bard setting the meat on fire again) putting his hands over his ears. He gingerly made his way over to Len Benzene, who was editing one of his YouTube videos.**

* * *

_**Sebastian Michealis**__** entered the room!**_

_**Sebastian Michealis:**_**Really, girls, what is with all the noise? And Raven, slow down your voice, you nearly made my ear drums explode. **

_**Kimoko James:**_** Ignore them, dear, they're just... mentally ill.  
**

_**Raven Knight:**_** I will give you the ultimate *****slap in a second. Trust me, Sebby knows how much it hurts.**

_**Sebastian Michealis:**_** OI, STOP CALLING ME SEBBY! … And that *****slap hurt a lot… My face had a mark on it for a week.**

_**Kimoko James:**_** OH, YOU DID **_**NOT**_** JUST TRY AND INSULT **_**MY**_** MAN!**

_**Alice White:**_** And I'll reap your soul, **_**Raven Knight**_**.**

* * *

**Next to Alice, Raven shuddered as she saw Alice giving her a death glare.**

* * *

_**Kimoko James:**__**The Undertaker**_**will approve of that.**

* * *

**Kimoko laughed out loud and called out for the Undertaker, holding a bucket of dog treats. Immediately, he rushed downstairs and grabbed the bucket, yelling "GIMME!" **

* * *

_**The Undertaker**__** entered the room!  
**__**The Undertaker:**_** Ha ha, I sense the smell of doomed souls… Alice, darling, you're not doing your duty, are you? (laughs)**

_**Raven Knight:**_** This is a chatroom, idiot. You can't smell anything.**

_**Alice White:**_** Oh, how I love being a shinigami.**

_**The Undertaker:**_** And how I LOVE being your Mad Hatter. (laughs)**

_**Finny**__**, **__**Mey-Rin**__** and **__**Bard**__** entered the room!**_

_**Bard:**_** 'Sup?**

_**Raven Knight:**_** Oh, just in time. Do any of you three know where Ciel is? ... Oh wait, never mind… I have a plan.**

_**Mey-Rin:**_** Oh dear… The last time she said that, Ciel was nearly killed…!**

_**Finny:**_** And I nearly fell to my death. THERE WAS TOO MUCH LIGHT!**

_**Raven Knight:**_** (Shouts out) OH **_**CIEL PHANTOMHIVE**_**, DARLING! WHERE ART THOU?**

* * *

**At this point, Ciel was in his study, merrily humming 'God Save the Queen' when his eardrums spontaneously combusted at the sound of Raven's voice. Grumbling to himself, he pulled out his laptop and joined the room.**

* * *

_**Sebastian Michealis:**_** Raven… And Shakespeare? Really?**

_**Raven Knight:**_** (=w=)**

_**Ciel Phantomhive**__** entered the room!**_

_**Ciel Phantomhive:**_** Raven, I love you and all, but could you PLEASE quieten down? You nearly broke my ear drums.**

_**Sebastian Michealis: **_**You don't say?**

_**Kimoko James:**_** Hello, young-master! We were just planning Raven's death!**

_**Raven Knight:**_** Wait…WHAT?**

_**Ciel Phantomhive:**_** WOAH, slow down! There is NO WAY I'm letting my new GIRLFRIEND get killed in less than a month!**

_**Kimoko James:**_** Aw…**

_**Alice White:**_** Hmm… I've just had a thought. I'm not bided by a contract, so I can just reap Raven… (laughs uncontrollably) Oh, how should I play this out?**

_**Raven Knight:**_** ALICE, YOU LAY A FINGER ON ME AND YOU WILL EARN YOURSELF A ONE-WAY TRIP TO HELL!**

* * *

**The two girls had a staring-to-the-death contest, and Alice poked Raven in the chest. **

"**OW!" She yelled, and they began fighting. It was only until Miku Hatsune saw them two fighting that they stopped.**

* * *

_**The Undertaker:**_** And I'll burn you. (laughs maniacally)**

_**Ciel Phantomhive:**_** And I'll get **_**Len Benzene**_** to put you to sleep forever. His timewatch is very useful that way.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, Len was uploading his YouTube video when Sebastian nudged him to look at the screen. He laughed and joined happily (things are about to get messy…)**

* * *

_**Len Benzene**__** entered the room!**_

_**Len Benzene:**_** Somebody say my name?**

_**Alice White:**_** OH, FIDDLESTICKS.**

_**Raven Knight:**_** … You did not just say that.**

* * *

**For a second, Alice looked at Raven. The Shinigami then ran faster than Usain Bolt out of the room.**

* * *

_**Alice White**__** and **__**The Undertaker**__** left the room!**_

_**Len Benzene:**_** … Was it something I said…?**

_**Ciel Phantomhive:**_** I wouldn't worry about it.**

_**Len Benzene:**_** Okay, I read what you guys posted… And I do not approve. *glares at **_**Sebastian Michealis and Kimoko James**_***.**

_**Finny**__**, **__**Mey-Rin**__** and **__**Bard**__** left the room!**_

_**Kimoko James:**_** OH, we are so screwed.**

_**Sebastian Michealis:**_** Len, you can't reap souls!**

_**Len Benzene:**_** I don't REAP souls, I merely take them away to the afterlife in a painless way. There's a DIFFERENCE.**

**Here, Len slapped Sebastian so hard he fell to the ground.**

_**Raven Knight: **_**… Are you SURE you're not a Shinigami?**

_**Len Benzene:**_** Pretty sure.**

_**Grell Sutcliffe**__** enters the room!**_

_**Sebastian Michealis:**_** Oh, no…**

* * *

**Len snickered, for it was HIM who had invited Grell to join. **

* * *

"**Payback time…" He whispered excitedly.**

_**Raven Knight:**_** Ha.**

_**Grell Sutcliffe:**_** OH, BASSY, DARLING! THE BOY CIEL SAID I COULD HAVE YOU FOR A DAY! KISSY-KISSY (mwah, mwah!)! Oh, it'll be just like the stories! A magnificent prince comes to save me, and I get to be his lawfully wedded wife! :D**

_**Sebastian Michealis:**_** OH HELL NO! I'D RATHER GET TORTURED AGAIN! …Wait… Young-Master, what is he talking about?**_**  
**_

_**Ciel Phantomhive:**_** Ah… back in that tower with the dolls, I asked Grell to protect me, and in exchange, I would give him one day with you alone, doing as he pleases. He did say he wanted to do tongue.**

* * *

**Ciel was laughing his head off until Kimoko gave him a tickle attack. From downstairs, Raven heard Kimoko yelling "TICKLE, TICKLE!" **

* * *

_**Sebastian Michealis:**_** …Young-Master, you're dead to me.**

_**Raven Knight:**_** Now, this is what I call: **_**Sweet, Sweet Early Revenge**_**!**

_**Kimoko James:**_** I hate you.**

_**Raven Knight:**_** Love you too, bestie.**

_**Raven Knight**__** left the room!**_

_**Ciel Phantomhive:**_** Well, I'm off.**

_**Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michealis, Grell Sutcliffe, Len Benzene,**__** and**__** Kimoko James**__** have left the room!**_


	2. Shit Just Got Real

**WOO! SECOND CHAPTER! :D LET'S DO THIS! BTW, I ONLY OWN RIN AND LEN BENZENE, OKAY (AND MY VERSIONS OF RAVEN KNIGHT, ALICE WHITE AND KIMOKO JAMES)? GOOD! :D  
(I'm way too hyper!) Oh, and a Balancer is a person that controls light/chaos.**

_**Raven Knight, Kimoko James, Alice White, Rin Benzene**__** and **__**Len Benzene**__** entered the room!**_

* * *

**All of them grinned, knowing that they were about to have the ultimate chat session.**

* * *

_**Kimoko James:**_**SOOOOOOUUUUUULLLLLLLSSSSSSSS!**

_**Rin Benzene: **_**Okay… I'm guessing you didn't have breakfast.**

_**Kimoko James**_**: Does eating a bagel while running around the manor count?**

_**Raven Knight:**_** *facepalms*.**

_**Alice White posted a photo**_**: **_**Photo Caption: Double facepalm. When one facepalm just isn't enough.**_

**Raven high-fived Alice.**

_**Len Benzene:**_**… Not really, no.**

_**Kimoko James:**_** Then, no!**

_**Sebastian Michealis**__** entered the room!**_

_**Rin Benzene:**_** 'Sup, Sebby?**

_**Sebastian Michealis:**_** You did not just type that.**

_**Kimoko James:**_** Oh no she DIDN'T!**

_**Alice White:**_** Is that the best you've got?**

_**Sebastian Michealis:**_** Len, the Young-Master is calling for you.**

_**Len Benzene:**_** Why doesn't he just P.M me?**

_**Sebastian Michealis:**_**… The hell is that?**

_**Rin Benzene:**_** Oh, wait. You guys are from, like, the 18****th**** century, aren't you?**

_**Len Benzene:**_** …Ah. Tell him I'm busy.**

_**Sebastian Michealis:**_** *death glare at **_**Len Benzene**_*****

* * *

**Len shuddered, looking at Sebastian. He slowly went back to his laptop.**

* * *

_**Len Benzene:**_** …What?**

_**Sebastian Michealis:**_** You did NOT just ignore one of my master's orders!**

_**Kimoko James:**_** That's it, YOU DIE!**

_**Len Benzene:**_** Good luck with that.**

_**Raven Knight:**_** I have an idea… **

_**Raven Knight posted a photo:**__** Kitty cats. One of the cutest things in the world.**_

* * *

**Here, poor Sebby fainted from a cuteness attack, and was on the floor with the most goofiest face in the world.**

* * *

_**Len Benzene:**_** Oh man, you better clean that up!**

_**Raven Knight:**_**… What?**

_**Len Benzene:**_** Oh, sorry. Sebby just fainted from blood loss due to nose bleeding.**

_**Alice White:**_** Genius.**

_**Raven Knight:**_** Why, thank you. (=w=)**

_**Kimoko James:**_** *glares at **_**Raven Knight **_**and **_**Len Benzene**_*****

_**Rin Benzene:**_** Wow, that's REAL scary, that is….**

_**Nero Akita **__**and**__** Miku Hatsune **__**entered the room!**_

* * *

**Nero grinned, and told Miku that they were gonna enjoy this.**

* * *

_**Nero Akita:**_** What did we miss?**

_**Kimoko James:**_***Death glare at **_**Nero Akita**__*****_

_**Nero Akita:**_**…What did I do?**

_**Sebastian Michealis:**_** You were born.**

_**The Undertaker**__** entered the room!**_

_**The Undertaker:**_** BUUUURRRRN! (laughs)**

_**Miku Hatsune:**_** …?**

_**Rin Benzene:**_** You missed a lot.**

_**Miku Hatsune:**_** I can tell. Sebby fainted again?**

* * *

**Raven laughed out loud, and Kimoko gave her another death glare. She immediately shut up.**

* * *

_**Sebastian Michealis:**_** WHY DOES EVERYONE CALL ME SEBBY?!**

_**Ciel Phantomhive**__** entered the room!**_

_**Ciel Phantomhive:**__**Len Benzene**_**, I wanted you to get to my office 5 minutes ago!**

_**Len Benzene:**_** And I wanted you to shut up. Looks like we're both not getting what we want. Period.**

_**Ciel Phantomhive:**_** Sebastian, Kimoko! This is an order: Seize **_**Len Benzene**_**!**

_**Sebastian Michealis:**_** Yes, my lord.**

_**Kimoko James:**_** Understood.**

_**Rin Benzene:**_** Good luck with that, then.**

_**Raven Knight:**_**Oi, I'm not letting you hurt MY friends, ordered by my boyfriend or not!**

_**Ciel Phantomhive:**_** WHAT? Raven, you're supposed to be on MY side!**

_**Raven Knight:**_** You can't order me to do anything, mate.**

* * *

**Ciel and Raven kept on arguing, with everyone else watching in awkward silence.**

* * *

_**Nero Akita:**_** You're not touching them, butlers.**

_**Sebastian Michealis:**_** I am not a butler. I am simply one **_**hell**_** of a – fgohdruhgfsuibhiisugfisusjdnkzdsuohfegijl;kmz,/.**

_**Kimoko James:**_** Sebastian!**

* * *

**Miku had b****-slapped poor Sebby across the face so hard, he went flying out of the window. **

* * *

_**Miku Hatsune:**_** That's what you get, demon!**

_**Rin Benzene:**_** … You really hate demons, don't you?**

_**Alice White:**_** From where this is going, I'm guessing I'm going to have to add another demon on my To Die list? (giggles)**

_**Kimoko James:**_** Don't you dare!**

_**Alice White:**_** Oh, I DARE.**

_**Kimoko James:**_** B****, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!**

_**Rin Benzene:**_** Well, this is going to be interesting.**

_**Nero Akita**__** and **__**Miku Hatsune**__** left the room!**_

_**Len Benzene:**_** BRING IT ON,**_** CIEL PHANTOMHIVE,**_** YOU FANCY ASS C***SUCKER!**

_**Sebastian Michealis:**_** OH, THAT'S IT. CONSIDER YOUR ASS **_**OWNED**_**!**

_**Len Benzene:**_** LIKE YOU COULD EVER OWN MY ASS!**

_**Ciel Phantomhive:**_** GET HIM!**

* * *

_**Half an hour later…**_

**Sebastian, Ciel and Kimoko were face down in the dirt. They nimbly got out their phones, since they were too tired to talk.**

* * *

_**Sebastian Michealis:**_** *huffs* Damn, he is strong.**

_**Ciel Phantomhive:**_** We'll never beat him!**

_**Kimoko James:**_** He's a freaking BALANCER, for God's sake! Of course we won't beat him!**

_**Sebastian Michealis:**_** Wait… I have an idea.**

_**Rin Benzene:**_** OKAY, WHO THE F*** ATTACHED ME TO A GIANT STICK?**

**Poor Rin was attached to a giant cross… And had to use her A.I technology to get back into the chatroom.**

_**Len Benzene:**_** The hell are you on about?**

_**Rin Benzene:**_** Wait a second… OH, **_**CIEL PHANTOMHIVE**_**, YOU ARE DEAD MEAT, YOU LITTLE B******!**

* * *

**At this point, Rin went ballistic. She grew wings, snapped the cross and went straight towards Ciel, Batman-style.  
**

* * *

_**Sebastian Michealis:**_** OH C***, SHE'S GONE DEMON MODE!**

_**Kimoko James:**_** SHE HAS A DEMON MODE?**

_**Len Benzene:**_** Well, aren't you guys screwed? No one can escape her insanity form.**

_**Ciel Phantomhive:**_** WAIT, WHY IN THE NAME OF FLYING F*** IS SHE AIMING AT ME FOR? NOOOOOOO!**

_**Raven Knight:**_** HEY, THIS IS GETTING OUT OF HAND!**

_**Len Benzene:**_** It's their fault for insulting me.**

_**Raven Knight:**_** *sighs* Alright, then.**

_**The Undertaker**_**: Perhaps I should prepare a coffin for the Earl?**

_**Rin Benzene:**_** Please do.**

_**Alice White:**_** I wanna help! :D**

_**Kimoko James:**_** HEY, LEAVE THE YOUNG-MASTER ALONE!**

_**Alice White:**_** NEVER!**

* * *

**Alice carried Ciel off to The Undertaker's house, with Kimoko yelling franticly behind her. Meanwhile, Rin had gone into Godzilla mode and was smashing everything she could see, including the Doll Maker's shop.**

"**WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR? THAT'S IT FOR MEEEEEEE!" He yelled, falling onto his knees and crying his heart out.**

* * *

**Back in the chatroom…**

_**Rin Benzene:**_** Done and done. *smirks***

_**Raven Knight, Len Benzene, Rin Benzene, Sebastian Michealis, Kimoko James, Alice White, The Undertaker**__** and **__**Ciel Phantomhive **__**left the room!**_


End file.
